a fearless, little thing
by isn't-she-lovelyy
Summary: Even with her hair the same shade as his eyes, she's still as fiery and fearless as he remembers. - -HarryGinny


**disclaimer:** harry potter isn't owned by me. sorry. neither is the big bang theory. dang it.

**a/n: **okie dokie, this is my (long overdue) entry for **"The Big Bang Theory Quotes Challenge" on HPFC**. my quote is stated below, and i also used the prompts: **emerald, fearless, **and **broomstick.**

i apologize in advanced if i totally butchered this couple because they are both to amazing and perfect and i can't come close to that. anyway, hope you all enjoy! :) reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated!

also, this takes place during the summer between **fifth and sixth year.**

* * *

"_You know what they say; revenge is a dish best served nude."  
_- Sheldon Cooper; The Big Bang Theory

* * *

The first thing Harry Potter heard when he entered the Burrow, was the continual pitter-patter of running water from the upper level. The second thing he heard was a series of light-hearted giggles that made him smile.

With a confused tilt of his head, he wandered towards the steps, wondering who else was present in the Weasley residence besides himself. He knew for a fact it wasn't Mr. or Mrs. Weasley – they were out shopping – and he'd just passed Fred and George playing Quidditch on his way inside. And since Hermione wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning, that left him two eligible candidates.

He reached the top of the staircase in a matter of seconds. There, he found himself an odd sight. Standing casually outside of the lavatory, he spotted a not-so-familiar head of emerald green hair, and a bundle of something – Harry couldn't see what it was from where he stood – cradled in her arms.

"Ginny?" said Harry, his eyes – the same shade as her hair – bulging. "What in Merlin's name _happened_?"

Said girl spun around at the sound of his voice, grinning when she spotted him. "Oh, hello, Harry," Ginny greeted, an air of mischief encircling her.

He gulped quietly at her mien – he'd learned to grow weary whenever she had that _look_ on her face. He nodded towards the bathroom. "Who's in there?"

"Ron," she answered simply. "He's taking a shower."

"Yeah, I think I got that." Harry smirked, before gesturing to what she carried. "And what've you got there?"

"Ron's clothes," was her reply, her smug expression never wavering.

Harry's eyes widened and a fit of laughter soon overtook him. "Why've you got his clothes?" he asked, his grin growing at the sound of her giggles that followed his question.

"Well, while you were out brooding–" she began, simpering slightly at his gaping mouth.

"I was _not_ brooding," he retorted defensively and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you _were,_ but we won't get into that right now." Ginny told him matter-of-factly. "Anyways, while you were out brooding," she sent him a look when he opened his mouth, so he stopped himself, "Ron switched my shampoo with hair dye, and then _this_ happened." She pointed to her hair dramatically, and then gave a heavy sigh. "He's such a git sometimes."

Harry tried stifling his chuckles, to no avail. "It's a nice color on you," he finally choked out. "It matches your shirt, and my eyes."

"Don't make me hex you, Potter."

His laughter quickly died down. "So, why've you got his clothes, again?" inquired the dark-haired wizard. "You never answered me."

Ginny shrugged, a smirk stuck to her rosy lips. "You know what they say; revenge is a dish best served nude."

This time, he couldn't help himself. Harry threw his head back in laughter, clutching his torso and squeezing his eyes shut. Beside him, Ginny followed suit; her tinkling laughter mixing well with his throaty chuckles.

A second later, the creaky front door opened. They paused in their laughter, until a familiar voice wafted through the Burrow. "Ron? Harry? Ginny?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Ginny…" he said slowly. "What is Hermione doing here early?"

The green-haired witch smacked a hand over her mouth to smother her high-pitched chuckles. "I have no idea, but this works out _great, _doesn't it?"

That _look_ of hers was back.

Pressing a finger to her lips, she tip-toed towards the door of her brother's room and opened the door just a crack. Ginny reached a slender hand behind the door, which was followed by the soft click of a lock. She hastily pulled the door closed again.

"Up here, 'Mione!" she cried loudly.

"Ron is going to _kill you_, Gin," Harry whispered frantically.

"Not without his _wa-and,_" she replied in a sing-song voice, pulling none other than Ron Weasley's wand out of her back pocket.

"Merlin, you're a fearless, little thing." He was both dazed and a bit frightened.

Suddenly, the water stopped, and the two froze. "Harry, Ginny? Is that you?" called Ron, who stepped out of the shower at that very moment. "Wait, where're my clothes?"

His footsteps nearing the door mimicked those of Hermione's as she trotted up the stairs. The handle to the bathroom door leisurely twisted open at the same time Hermione's bushy hair could be made out while she rounded the corner.

"Run!" cried Ginny, grasping Harry's hand and sprinting forwards. He didn't object.

As soon as they had taken off down the hall, out came Ron in nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Hermione, who'd also just arrived, squeaked and threw her hands over her eyes. "Ronald Weasley!" she screeched. "Put some clothes on!"

Ron, taken by utter surprise, jumped and lost his hold on the towel. "Bloody hell!" he yelled, sounding quite feminine as he reached for the damp towel, running towards his room at the same time.

Harry and Ginny, who'd witnessed the entire thing, were now at the end of the hallway, howling with laughter. Once Ron shook the handle of his door and found it was locked, he spun on the two of them. "Harry, Ginny!" he roared.

They halted. Abruptly, Ginny spun on her heel and threw open her bedroom door in the next second. Still holding Harry's wrist, she yanked him in behind her as soon as Ron came barreling towards them. Searching for an escape route, Harry caught sight of Ginny's broom lying haphazardly atop her bedspread. He seized the broom with his free hand.

"Ginny!" he said. She nodded once, flung open her shutters in a fluid movement, and mounted her broomstick behind him. Kicking off the ground, the duo ducked when they soared through and out the window. Ron stormed in seconds later, his face as red as his hair, and he scowled at the sight of the two flying away.

They roared with laughter. Again.

Harry was vaguely – very, actually – aware of Ginny's arms secured tightly around his abdomen while they flew, and her bare legs brushing his and her chin resting casually on his shoulder, like it was ever-so-normal of her. Emerald green hair billowed behind her in the wind and he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"So, when d'you think we should get back to the house?" remarked Harry.

They'd been flying for a while now, probably a good ten minutes away from the Burrow at this point. "After Ron's cooled off," she murmured. "Soon, I suppose."

"Yeah," he agreed grudgingly. When he moved to make a U-turn, Ginny rested a hand over top his, stopping him.

"But let's stay out here for a bit longer, all right? I rather like this weather," she hummed.

Harry nodded, unable to hide the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. Her hand slid back to its place resting on his torso and he felt her head lay against his back. "Thanks," she mumbled, and then yawned a moment later.

They lapsed into silence and a few minutes passed by. Feeling Ginny's breathing slow, he realized she'd fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself, and then made a careful turn so that they were headed back to the Burrow. Knowing Ron would wake the poor girl up as soon as they arrived home, he decided to let her be for the time being, fully content with her lithe frame resting against him while they flew.


End file.
